


Snow

by historyofamanda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Shakarian - Freeform, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: Shepard takes Garrus to the snow for some fun!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Drabble Challenge :) The prompt was: "Winter!"

"Remember on Noveria when I mentioned that turians hated the cold? You do remember that, don't you Shepard?"

"Oh, stop it. We're on Earth now and an Earth winter is very different from a Noveria winter....come on." Shepard said with a smile, taking his hand and pulling him along.

Shepard stopped and looked around for a moment, finally smiling and nodding to herself.

"Okay, see that tree over there? Go stand behind it." Shepard said to Garrus, a mischievous grin on her face. 

"Why?" Garrus asked, clearly confused.

"Commander's orders." Shepard replied, winking.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Garrus flirted back at her, Shepard laughing in response.

Garrus walked behind the tree and stood, crossing his arms.

"Okay, I'm wai-oof!" Garrus began, suddenly struck but an unfamiliar and very cold object.  
"What the hell was that!" He said, wiping snow off his face.

From several feet away Shepard was bent over laughing.  
"It's a snowball fight! You roll up balls of snow and throw them at each other for fun!"

"Humans...throw snow at each other for...fun? You are a strange species, that's for sure." Garrus teased, but he couldn't help but see the appeal of the silly human game as he looked down at the ground. He was about to bend over to grab a handful of snow when a second snowball crashed into his head.

"Oh you're dead, Shepard." Garrus growled, balling up snow in his hands.

"If Reapers couldn't stop me one sexy turian with a snowball sure isn't going to-ah!" Shepard began, a snowball smacking into her right shoulder.

Garrus laughed. "What was that you were saying?" He yelled back at her.

They ran across the tree lined field for almost an hour, hiding behind rocks and trees and having a blast doing a new kind of combat that finally didn't involve sniper rifles or grenades.

After a while, Shepard snuck up behind Garrus and tackled him down to the ground, both of them laughing as they tumbled into the snow. Shepard leaned in and kissed him deeply, Garrus wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Let's call this one a tie then?" Garrus said softly, kissing her softly on her forehead.

Shepard reached behind her and grabbed a small handful of snow, then quickly threw it at Garrus' chest.

Before he could react, she jumped up and started running back towards cover.

"In your dreams, Vakarian!"


End file.
